


My Hero Academia: Paradoc

by Hinata28h



Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Child Abuse, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Cross Character Integration, Gen, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinata28h/pseuds/Hinata28h
Summary: It's been widely accepted that the world has become a superhuman society. About 80% of the world’s population has been born with some sort of unique traits called quirks and yet information of how the quirk phenomenon happened is largely unknown. How quirks are more useful or powerful while others weak and embarrassing is still a question. In this world swirling with chaos, the profession that everyone once dreamed about, the desire to come into the limelight, and or that comfort to be safe. To be a hero. To be saved.What a load ofbullshit. Powers or no powers, society has always concerned themselves of who is useful and who is useless. If a quirk is useful, then that person is just cattle. No real heroes exist. Only those who use others and those who are used.That is what Karin learned.Archive Warnings:Are In Reference To Karin's Background That Will Be Addressed or Mentioned.
Relationships: Juugo & Karin & Menma Shiin (Naruto)





	1. Paradoc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** At this time, other Naruto characters will may be integrated into the BNHA universe HOWEVER major canon Naruto lore _will_ be omitted in terms of power and/or story structure. _Suigetsu, Kabuto, and Orochimaru are low candidates in terms of a positive light._
> 
> I am not a fan of fanservice involving minors so for Midnight, her personality will be altered to not be perverted around or towards any of the students. Mineta probably won't exist in general AND Momo Yaoyorozu will be chubby and her hero uniform will be altered to be more appropriate, I would prefer her to look like Whirl's [reimagination](https://perpetualwhirlpoolofconfusion.tumblr.com/post/173348799118/). No arguments for these changes, if FatGum is made and needs to be fat in order for his quirk to be used, it makes no sense to say Momo's quirk is the same way and not make her fat or chubby **_outside_** her breasts and thighs. >:(  
> 


	2. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, before anyone tries correcting me, no I did not leave miss the end quotations at the start of this chapter.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Post-Chapter 259  
>  Also, yes, because I am an idiot who realized after the fact that this arc still isn't finished for me to follow the timeline. So. LIBERTIES are HIGHLY being taken, don't @ me.
> 
> Also this is the [Menma](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Menma_\(anime\)) being used because I'm still not over his death and he will live on. Anyway just imagine him being 36 years old until I make art for him too.

**Day:** Friday  
**Time:** 10:30am  
**Location:** Musutafu, Japan

* * *

"I- am s-o sick of quirks! I am so sick o-f fuc-king heroes." A woman fumes as she's moving boxes up her new apartment stairs. "I am TIRED of these st-upid villains. Hhh I am sick of-ffff this FUCKING whole world doing **_nothing_** to take these hell powers away. Fight after fight after fight after FUCKING fight and what do the worldly people do? NOTHING. Just keep paying the heroes to keep fighting these ri-diculous battles and _WE'RE_ supposed to thank them?

" ** _NO!_ ** Quirks. Heroes. Villains. Battles. _Terrible_ childhoods. Try to make it better but NO. We lost our home. We lost our jobs. We lost people because no fucking sane person stopped and thought _'Maybe humans shouldn't have this sort of ability?'_ We would be– b-etter off not getting PSTD from any a–nd e-ve-ry fucking villain attack– A-nd don't even get me started on vigilantes being considered villains because _HA!_ Heroes shouldn't even exist." She ranted with a heavy pant, her box falling in front of a doorway that caused an echo through the hallway floor.

Feeling herself becoming more worked up, she carefully pinches the bridge of her nose taking a deep breath in… and out… She tries to feel her nerves dwindle before she feels what’s unsettling her even more. The stares of the disgruntled passerbyers has her feeling embarrassed but upset again. Who are they to be looking at her like some kind of freak!?

"What. You don't think I have the right to complain after the mess the heroes did in Jaku City?” She angrily questioned with no response in return. “Then kill whatever thoughts you had in that head of yours because I am not afraid to speak my mind of this hell site of a planet. I–"

"–Karin, they're probably not used to hearing it be said aloud." A soft voice calls out behind her from the entrance of the stairs, she turns around to see the owner of it and pouts biting her lip. An angered blush very apparent in her expression.

"I-… Okay fine, Menma." She responds with a huff before grabbing a keycard from the lanyard hanging around her neck. With a quick swift action, the door opens and Karin picks up her box to move it inside. With a soft murmur, she responds. “I am just… tired of how shitty my cards have been.”

With what had happened in Jaku City, Karin hated how right she is; how truly awful the existence of quirks are ever since they have appeared on Earth all those years ago. They did nothing but cause greed, grief, and destruction. And even before quirks appeared too. People are always more concerned with what and who is useful and how to exploit that usefulness… She felt like an idiot to not even realize the monster she had worked with… _'But then again… so did the rest of society.'_ She thought bitterly after these last few months of absolute hell and chaos. Her home in Jaku city was in ruins, her work of reference is now in question of her own, and oh yeah, she guessed her personal bonus is that hero society is incredibly low in PR. Wonderful…

But…

She’s more angry about how the heroes handle it. How they choose their ego over efficiency. Over reasonability. Logic. **Life** . Instead of properly evacuating Jaku Hospital. Instead of properly evacuating Jaku City. The heroes decided that _even though they knew how dangerous their villain is_ … **_they evacuated civilians the moment before the fight_ **. They knew how horrible Dr. Garaki is and they pursued him while faculty, patients, and guests were still at the hospital?! She– It– Why– People she worked with were dead. People she had cared for are dead. Children. Adults.

Heroes truly are all brawns and no brains. How could they justify what they did was in any way… okay…

…

Another but shallow breath.

Bitterly, she just places the box in a corner as she sees Menma place more boxes in another side of the room. She hears him mutter “We’ll sort later. I'm going to check that Jūgo didn't haul too much out.” as he shuffles back out. She waves her hand in a hush manner, knowing what the latter meant. It would be just like Jūgo to try and insist on doing more. It's what they appreciated about him but also knew he'd be pushing his own limits.

"Please do, he's already driven the truck in-between. He must be tired." Karin drones as she walks out, peering over the ledge to see the bolder man still hauling their load out. Her mood lightens seeing them, still thankful they weren't lost either. That they're safe with her.

It almost makes her cry thinking about that day, being separated and frightened about the destruction but also **_needing_ ** to know the others were safe– if they were alive. Working at the hospital, Karin was not allowed to have her cellphone on her person and she couldn’t call or check for her phone. She didn’t know if her friends were alive and they didn’t know if she was either. After the chaos and dust settled, they had reunited at the remains of their old apartment complex. Jūgo was visibly scuffed from injuries while Menma was tear-stained in his face— they all cried when they saw everyone made it out alive.

…

"—Menma, I'm earnest. I'm not too tired to help out." She hears Jūgo state from below as she watches the two men quarrel below. _'Ah, Jūgo, you sweet man.'_

A mischievous leer makes it upon her face as she glances down the stairs to over the ledge. _'I might as well double check how awake he is.'_ She thinks as she checks their surroundings. No one scurrying below… No heroes in sight… No police around…

"Jūgo!" Karin sweetly calls out as she jumps and balances onto the stairs ledge, "Catch me!"

The men below jump at the sound of her voice as they see her frightening position, seconds suddenly feeling too slow as they see her push forward with a gleeful expression on her face..

"Karin!!!" The two yell, confused for her actions but quickly right themselves to catch the falling woman. Jūgo, in the excited panic, is thankful that she falls into his arms but that did not mean she lost her momentum. This causes Jūgo to adjust their standing by pivoting around on his heel, Menma in a ready-to-assist position in the case Jūgo might fall. Karin laughs at this as she hugs the man holding her.

"Well aren’t you a strong man!" Karin praises as she looks at a miffed Jūgo and worrisome Menma. She pats Jūgo’s shoulder to let him know he could put her down and he does as she looks at the two men, her mood feeling much better.

"That wasn't safe, Karin." Menma scolded before looking around, “What if a hero or officer saw you? You’ve already, well, concerned our neighbors with your venting.”

She shrugs with a blank look, “Considering my side hobby, this feels much more tamer.”

“You do have a point there.” Jūgo responds, understanding what the woman was implying, however he still waved his hand in a disapproving manner. “Although, you still need to be careful. You need a low profile.”

Karin nodded, not taking the scolding to heart but understanding that Menma and Jūgo wanted her to stay safe.

“Alright, I promise to be more careful.”

* * *

**Day:** Friday  
**Time:** 11:45pm  
**Location:** Musutafu, Japan

* * *

Karin’s side hobby was more like… her underground vigilantism. Her medical connections gave her easy access to finding her perps of interest and she would spend weeks or months planning her strike. Couldn’t be impulsive no matter her anger. Couldn’t be careless no matter her hurt. Couldn’t be obvious no matter the cost. Every person she murdered— they had it coming and no one would be taking it away from her. People who abused children… touched children… traumatized children… did not deserve to live. No… Not after what they did to her.

She was trafficked for her quirk in an underground fight ring, where participants could get as violent as they wanted and she’d be used to heal their wounds. It was a quirk she inherited from her mother and what also killed her mother. A kind but passive woman who got trapped with a bad crowd and could not leave the moment they learned her blood could heal wounds. As a child Karin used to have a normal home and family, but then one day and forward, she never understood why she would see her mother leave in the night.

Never understood why her mother began hiding in her clothes. Never understood why her mother became quieter and quieter through the days. Never understood why her mother began pushing away until…

* * *

_“Karin… I know you have not presented yet but can mommy check something?” She recalls her mother asking so softly in the night. A young Karin, unsure of what her mother needed of her. Nods in agreement, happy to help her mom._

_“Yeah mommy!” The child states with a wide smile, “I can help!”_

_“Us Uzumaki have a strong life source, but mine is more… physical. I need to see if you also got it too.” Her mother says with a shaky voice, trembling as she pulls something out. A knife. Karin pushes back a little, feeling scared but she wants to trust her mother. Hesitantly she watches as the woman grabs her daughter’s arm and–_

_The girl screams as the knife strikes her skin however her mother quickly silences her child with her hands, tears running down the woman’s face. Karin confused and crying on why her mother would hurt her like this._

_“I know baby, I know. I’m so sorry.” Her mother soothes, slowly removing her hands to grab Karin’s arm and raise it up. “I need you to lick off your blood, please sweetie.”_

_Sniffling, the young girl uses her free hand to wipe her tears, nodding her head no but still does as what her mother asks. It didn’t taste any different but… the cut—_

_“It’s better now?”_

_She furrowed her brows in confusion before looking up at her mother, who only looked at Karin with a haunting expression. This was her quirk, right? Shouldn’t her mom be happy for her? Quirks are good, right? Karin had a quirk. She wanted to ask why her mother was so sad from this but instead her mother simply hugs and holds tight onto Karin._

_“I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry.”_

_…_

_Karin didn’t know what her mother meant from this until a few years later, when the elder Uzumaki never returned home and **he** then grabbed her. Whatever childhood Karin could have gotten was stolen away as she was made cattle for bloodthirsty fighters._

* * *

So, not even the aftermath or hassle of the Jaku incident will make Karin pause her pursuits of this justice. Even after months of displacement and couch-surfing with other friends, her intentions never stopped. She had people who needed to face their just desserts and that’s what good doctors do. Paradoc still has clients to help put them out of their Miserable. Pathetic. Disgusting. Lives. She couldn’t abandon them in this crucial time and this wasn’t something she wanted the police or heroes to handle. Or had they in the first place, Karin wouldn’t even be here getting her years worth of revenge.

Although admittedly, that revenge was more difficult when she, Jūgo, and Menma were homeless squatting in their friends’ homes. Only those two knew what she does and she’s had some very close calls leaving and returning back “home”. She had to be careful of her body, her clothes, her belongings. From any sight of blood. From injuries. From— letting anyone see her scars… They were everywhere… and they brought questions and memories and looks and pity and anger and disgust and—

—the messages and calls she’d have with her companions was what made her feel so loved. So safe. So– less tainted. The nights they would spend video chatting until a new home could be found. Their days hunting for a new home and job because they needed to get back on their feet quickly. Menma and Jūgo did not have family to rely on for help and Karin could not live without them. They were her family she found and they didn’t stop her when she told them what she really did at night. They didn’t like it but they would protect her anyway, they knew –saw– what Karin went through and knew this was how she wanted closure.

Life has not been kind and for years, Karin never had the names of those who wronged her. All her evidence she gathered is technically illegal, having misused her access to medical records that contained patient information. With how… personal the evidence was tied to her body, the police would easily be able to identify how the information was received, who grabbed it, and why. Either she exposed the perps that trafficked her with illegally obtained documents and possibly lose that justice… Or she could use that information and kill the perps that trafficked her and serve her own justice.

…

So naturally her next target is a man named Shiba Okazaki, currently another salaryman and retired underground fighter that gets to think he’ll live the rest of his boring life like he’s a changed man. No. He was a disgusting man who had drained Karin when she felt like a hollow shell of a person. His quirk mutation being quite unique, it wasn’t hard for Karin to find him, just more difficult since he moved to Musutafu all those years ago. His favorite place to bite her was on her left side, right below her ear where he would whisper how she tasted so͞ sw҉e̡et for͜ ̵h̴im̵.͝

̫̜̣͙̜͙ͬ͒ͯ̓ͫ̀̉ͩͯͦ͆̽̌̋̚͜͝ ͯ̑̏́ͪͮͥ͏͏͚̘̟̭̠̙͙͚̖̰̹̳͔͕̤͍̹͎͢ͅ ̀ͩ̏̒ͨ͐̅ͣ͋̈̂̾ͣͫͮ̚͏̵̵̞̬͎̻̖͎̩̫̝̘͇͎̞̬̣͜͡ ͈͔̠̩̰͔̳̰̼̙̺̜̦͈ͥͣ̾ͭ̇̚͟͢ ͦ̆ͣ͊̎̿̃̌͏͈̘̼͉̬̗̘̼̖̭͜͝ͅ ͨ͋̑̊͆ͦͭ̀͗̏ͥ̒̑ͦͬ̐̀͢҉̯̞͓̫̘̲̗͡ ̨̡̨̭̜̼͉͔̼̯̟͐̆̿ͮ̃͆ͫͬͤͩͯ́͊̏͒͘ ̴̆͗ͯͧ̔̍ͪͪ̿̎҉̨̘̪̲͖̩̲̺̗ ̵̡̨͖̪͖̝̥̈̈ͥ̆͌̀̀ͤ̉̏͑ͧ̌̓̎̚̚̕ͅͅ ̵̵̧̫̞̤̟̘̰̮͍̦͔̞̻͆̏ͭ̓͊̇̄ͪ̉̉͒̈́ͬ ̴̹͔̜̦̬̳̲̬̞͓̼͐̂͊ͬͥ̇ͬ͌̌̑̿̅̏̑ͭ̆̾ͅͅ ̸̢̝̺̟̣̙̮͓͔̟͐̄̇̿̿ͧ̓̌͒͂̕͡ ͙̰̝̰͖̆̋̈ͨͧ̐ ̶̴̗̰̬̯̱͕͙͚̗̫̦̟̟͈̳ͤ̑̋̋̍̋͋͜ ͍̙͓̮̟̜̰͚̤̳̘͙̲͓͈̈́͋ͫ̃̓̍ͨ͢͠͡ͅ ̸̢͈͕̦̫̅̊̈́͂̅̐̑̿̂́͟ ̶̛̛̰̹̠̣͖̗̂ͪ̓̒̒ͩ̏͂̑̂ͧͤ ̷̡̜̮̦̫̞̦͙̠͖͊̓͌̊̄̕͢͝ͅ ̢ͮ̇҉̣̬ ̹̞̯̱̒͟͝͡ ̡̰͔̱̩̠̹̞͚̇ͤ͋̊ͤ͑́̈́̚͢ ̽̃̂͒̚̚͏̧͏̤̗͍ ̶͙͎̩͖̘̥̣̥̒̀̈ͣͩ̚ ̈́̑̇ͩ̒҉̭̣̹͍̤̤͡ ̅ͮ̔ͨ̓̾̚ ͗̚ ͔͇͓͇͇̈͌͟ ̠̝̰͙̤̾ͤ ̆̃̍ ͈͖̑͊̇̒̽͟

B-But tonight will be cleared, he’ll be gone, he'll be another one off the list.

So there she was as Paradoc, stalking through the alleyways and crevices of his neighborhood, inching closer and closer towards his home. With her bag on hand and her backup attire safely stashed afar, Karin felt ready. If things went as she planned, he would be drunk asleep with his TV playing, his home a mess, and too intoxicated to register foreign noise. From the satellite maps, one of the nearby complexes had an outdoor camera mounted so she needed to be cautious of her path. As she neared the back of his property, she looked for that complex.

 _‘It would be better for me to hide my coat from view, white fabric will be easy to spot.’_ She thinks as she takes off her coat. Tucking it into a ball and putting it aside the grounds, Karin sternly walks through the dark to the entrance she needed, acting like she was familiar with her surroundings. If she hesitated, that could mark her as suspicious no doubt. Regardless that she’s out so late.

Once getting to Okazaki’s door, Karin slyly peers through what she can of his window and sees no movement in the lowlights of his living room. She waits and listens to the night, hearing for anything inside and hears the vagueness of his TV playing. Well, she supposes that’s her cue. From her medical bag, she takes out a unique looking spray bottle and sprays a foamy substance inside the door’s keyhole before. Taking out another bottle, she sprays a little bit on the foam’s surface and it instantly hardens. Satisfied with her work, Karin is able to open the door with little resistance and quietly walks inside.

The air is dry and musky, alcohol very apparent with what looks to be scattered old take-out and newspapers on a coffee table. The TV is on the news yet Okazaki isn’t in the living room. Karin frowns because now she’ll need to be careful opening other doors. Quickly, she listens for any other movement and when met with none, she checks the corners of the halls as well as the rooms. As she sleuths around his home, looking for the man, Karin notices his phone lying on the ground. Picking it up and seeing some notifications on it, shrugging she looks for any source of liquid and sees some dirty dishes piled up.

 _‘I rather not give him the option to call anyone.’_ She thinks dumping the phone in a bowl and turning on the water, frying the device. The wry smile on her mask revealed how much Karin enjoyed this scene. The silent thrill she felt was getting to her however once she had a better look at the doors, that faint glow of light under one of them told her exactly where her target is. Reaching into her medical bag, she pulls out an empty syringe pulling out the plunger outward, practically tip-toeing towards the door. She stops once in front.

She can hear faint but heavy breathing on the other side, and she slowly slides the door just a smidge to peer inside. And there was the man of the hour. Hunched over the toilet, most likely puking his guts out from all that sake he’s drunken. Back turned against her, unmoving.

 _‘Now, to be careful.’_ The woman thinks as she slides the door open as shortly and softly as can be, watching Okazaki’s consciousness. _‘He may look pitiful but he was a fighter.’_

When he still shows no acknowledgement of her presence, Karin takes the initiative to move forward with her plan, studies his skin, jabs the needle into a vein. Pumping the air inside but it’s almost cut shortly when the man bounces back in shock collapsing on the ground, slurring some nonsense as he rubs the area. His sudden movement causes Karin to move back defensively yet nothing more happens. Instead, she hears snores coming from the man.. The breath she was holding is released and if it wasn’t for fear, Karin would have laughed.

However, she needs to leave _now_.

* * *

**Day:** Sunday  
**Time:** 9:00am  
**Location:** Musutafu, Japan

* * *

⦕…police have discovered the remains of Shiba Okazaki, a 53 year old office worker who was discovered dead in his home. Autopsy reports state…⦖


End file.
